memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StarSword
Welcome to Memory Alpha, StarSword! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Morder (Talk) 04:15, September 16, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Please note that posts on article talk pages are limited to ones about problems with or improving the article, and are not for general discussion/comments about the subject. Thanks.--31dot 10:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Please check the dates of discussions you reply to; you recently responded to a discussion from 2007 and the participants likely aren't waiting for replies any more. Discussions that old should be considered archived. 31dot (talk) 11:18, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Please reread this; you responded to another six and a half year old post. 31dot (talk) 22:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Please review MA:QUOTE for our quote guidelines; in general, entire passages or portions of scenes are not permitted. If you need entire lengthy exchanges, they aren't exactly too memorable. 31dot (talk) 00:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Vandal "reverts" When reverting what appear to be vandals... make sure that you're not actually reverting proper edits. DarkHorizon is one of the longer-standing editors here, and his edits to the "Breast" article were fixing a) a vandal's additions, and b) correcting some grammar. -- sulfur (talk) 01:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Whoops. That was an honest mistake. Sorry about that. Looked through recent edits, saw the vandal, didn't see DarkHorizon fixing it before I got there. Obviously I need to be more careful. --StarSword (talk) 01:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC)